rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Alliance
Guardian Alliance is a group of guardian who dedicated their life to protect children from Nightmare king pitch and other potential evil threats. The Founder of the Guardian alliance is Lady Chang Er. Every member of the guardian alliance has their own way to protect the children. History Guardian Alliance is found by Lady Chang Er. She meet MIM and learn a lot about children and wish to protect them. During time of crisis, She lead some guardian to Aid MIM in the fight against pitch. This later lead to a group of alliance get together to form a group to keep darkness in check. List of Member Every official member is given an Letter represent their character. They are hand pick by Lady Chang Er. They will go through a series of training and Test before they becoming an official member. They have total 26 official member. Each member can also nominated a possible candidate. Each of them hold their own role and own home. They each govern an area in the world as Big four is busy and not enough hand to protect the children A - Acapella - Muses Sister http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muses_Sister B - Best Friend Forever - Tin Steadfasthttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Tin_Steadfast C - Chef of Wonder - Ratatouillehttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Ratatouille D - Dancer of Colorful Wave - Sasha Priyahttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Shasa_Priya E - Eraser of Sin - Chuck Buckyhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Chuck_Bucky F - Foster Parenting - Mother Hullahttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_Hulla G - General of thousand Conquer - Betsey Wilsonhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Betsey_Wilson H - Hidden Treasurer - Patrick Hatpraunhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Mr_Patrick_Hatpraun I - Inventor of Light - Dhormas Madisonhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Dhomas_Madison J - Joker of Midnight Circus - Geppettohttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Gepetto_Wood K - Kind Stranger - Rasha Abdullah http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Rasha_Abdullah L - Lady in the Moon - Lady Chang Erhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_Chang M - Merchant of Heart - Laila Pheloliahttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Laila_phelolia N - Nirvana - Kuman Tonghttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Kuman_Tong O - Ocean Goddess - Yemenja http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_Yemenja P - Prince of Sweet Sugar and Everything Nice - Lollipop Gum http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Lollipop_Gum Q - Queen of Flower - Ariana Flynnhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Ariana_Flynn R - Renewer of Old - (Vacant) (Impost by Peter Pan) S - Specialist - Nanny Poppin http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Nanny_Poppin T - Terminator of Darkness - Olivia http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia U - Underworld Princess - Catrina Muertehttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Catrina_Muerte V - Vermillion Bird - T. Hank Turkyenoonhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/T.Hank_Turkeynoon W - Whisper of Conscious - Pinocchiohttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Pinocchio X - Xtra Witness - Watcherhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Watcher Y - Yearly Bringer - Baby New Yearhttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_New_Year Z - Zillionaire - Neko Manekihttp://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Maneki_Neko Other Member Kintaro Momokage http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Kintaro_Momokage- Guardian in Training to take on the initial R Mr Roger - Former Guardian of Surprise, Former Holder of Initial R Peter Pan http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Pan - Imposter of initial R by altering memory Savior http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Savior - Not official but wanting to recruit her Jill Melt http://rise-of-the-guardians-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Jill_Melt- Guardian in Training Vegeria - Guardian has been offer a seat but deny the position. Function Guardian Alliance act as a high council for guardian community. They have 5 main function. 1st Protect Children from danger 2nd Battle Evil 3rd Recruit and Train New Potential Guardian 4th Meeting about World Crisis 5th Sharing Information among guardian. Relationship Big Four '- '''They are in good Term with Big Four. '''Jack - '''MIM send him to train under the guardian alliance. He pass all the test in flying color. '''MIM '- The member of guardian alliance all respect and think highly of him. Pitch - Number one enemy to the guardian alliance Slenderman - '''SS Level wanted Criminal. All member are to be cautious around him. Potential to become False God '''Author HHH - S Level Wanted Criminal but Missing in Action Elizabeth White - SS Level Wanted Criminal (Deceased) . Bringer of Second Ice ages Ink and Jasper Pandora - SS Wanted List Criminal. Pandora Disaster Mastermind Max Black - SS Wanted List - True Demon Threat to whole world Seven Monster - SS Wanted list Criminal. Associate with Max Black Dark Five - No Longer wanted list (Disband). Maiden and the Death - '''SS Wanted Criminal. Elvira princess killing mood swing '''Four Horseman - SS Wanted Criminal List. Polluter of the world. Jack O Lantern - On Wanted List Nurarihyon - On Wanted List Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Guardians